Dragon Age: Kirkwall's Dalish Hero Defenders of Fereldan
by Cid Rod
Summary: Luke leaves Ferelden, heading to Kirkwall t0 avoid being an Arl, having mastered the Taint which kills all but Wardens, and mastering the Dragoon of the Metal-Eye Dragon, he joins Cid Hawke in Kirkwall.
1. Prologue

Dragon Age: Defenders of Fereldan/Kirkwall's Dalish Hero

Prologue

Pairings include: Luke X Leliana, Luke X Merril, (OC) Charles X Bethany, and Cid X Merril,

(A/N: This Fanfic takes place after DA: Awakenings and yet before DA: II, at least for most of the prologue it is. It speaks of what happens to my Warden, Luke Mahariel after the first game, and a little into his future.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Age, I would have added a DLC called: "Warden's Future" which would be a sort-of what happened in the time before DA: II, but after Awakenings.

I had just left Fereldan for the Free-Marches; Alistair said there were little-to-no-odds of me being caught by the Wardens there. I really didn't want to leave my homeland, but I was left with no choice. Leliana wasn't as sad as me in leaving Fereldan, she was after all technically Orleasian, and it wasn't actually her home, Even if she considers herself as a Fereldan.

"Good-bye Fereldan." I said, staring at Denerim's slowly shrinking figure.

"We can go back one day." Leliana said, and I held her close, she knew I hadn't left Fereldan ever.

"I hope so." I said, putting my hood on, no way anyone could yell at me if they couldn't see my face.

I remember little of the trip to Kirkwall, other than it took several days, (of which me and Leliana spent having some time alone.) She had to keep her face hidden as much as mine, as everyone knew 'The Hero of Fereldan' is never far from his lover, Leliana. We both knew how any children we have wouldn't be accepted anywhere, but we couldn't end our relationship.

I was on the deck, leaning on the railing when one of the crewmen had seen my face, and was shocked, "The Hero of Fereldan leaving for Kirkwall?" he said in surprise.

"Yes, I couldn't stay due to the blasted Wardens wanting help in Amaranthine again." I said, the last part in a truthful tone.

"I heard, why would they have a Elf be a Arl anyhow?" He asked.

"Well, Alistair was busy being King of Fereldan so the People decided I wanted to be the new Arl of Amaranthine." I said explaining to him, he then told me his name was Charles, a former Templar.

"I could use an ally if you want to use your powers for the betterment of Kirkwall, I can pay, if need be." I said.

"No need, I could use the work in fighting, help me from getting rusty, you know?" Charles said.

"Were you in my 'Templar Army' during the Blight?" I asked

"Nay, I was in the Denerim Chantry, 'guarding' it from the Horde." Charles said.

"Well, hopefully it won't be too bad in Kirkwall, I don't plan on angerring Knight-Commander Meredith, it will most likely be my worst plan ever, and probably my last." I said, seriously.

"Probably would, but who knows. She wasn't that bad when The Knight-Commanders had a meeting with the White Divine." Charles said, and leaned on the railing.

"So, are the rumors true, Leliana being pregnant with your child?" He asked, and looked for any sign of a lie from me.

"They are true, it's partially why I left Fereldan, they didn't like the thought of a Dalish Warden having a 'half-breed' human child, with an Orleasian Bard no less!" I laughed, "The people had thought I actually cared for their opinions, I don't."

"Sounds like Fereldan, and the Women were probably just jealous." He laughed, when we stopped, I began showing him some attacks to use against non-mages.

"Like this?" he said, sweeping his two-handed greatsword in an arc infront of him.

"Exactly, I learned from a Qunari, Sten of the Beresaad, Vanguard of the Qunari. Which apprently they don't even have names, just whatever their rolls are in the Qun." I said.

"The Qunari are a very, very odd people." He said.

"That they are, but not as bad as the Average Fereldan Noblewoman who wants a Dalish Elf, only to find out he's already taken." I joked.

"So true, so true." We laughed, and I heard the boat's emergency horn-call go off, "What the?" He said.

"All able-bodied men, to the deck, we are under attack by a small pirate fleet!" Shouted the captain.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "Not good, attacked by pirates, I expected...more actually." I said.

The pirates rammed into the ship, and the anchors fell into the waters. "Capture all the Women, kill the rest!" said the captain of the pirates.

"For Fereldan!" I shouted, my twin blades out instantly. _Shemlen Slayer_ in my right, and an _Imperial Edge_ in my left.

"For The Hero of Fereldan!" Charles shouted.

The Pirates proved to be outnumbered but had even more courage then a single knight. (25 pirates, to 55 crewmen, five elves, and one Hero of Fereldan.) The battle did prove to be one sided, the pirates had no ranged weapons, and their blades broke instantly against our armor.

As the pirates died, we quickly looted their ship, freeing the slaves onboard (who where very, very grateful, and offered the crew a night of passion, to which Charles, and 2 others declined, including myself, I had my nights of passion with someone I loved.), and then we had burned the ship.

"Luke Mahariel, by Order of the First Warden, you are to return to Amaranthine!" shouted a Warden onboard.

_'Well, as if my day wasn't already terrible...'_ I thought, and walked up to the Warden, it was unsurprizingly, some one I hadn't even met before. "No, I will live my life freely!" I said.

"You are needed at Amaranthine." said the Warden, "And if you don't we will be forced to make you go back." the Warden was being serious.

"You and what army?" I said, "I defeated the Archdemon, and surived, you'll need more than threats to defeat me."

"You want the hard way?" The Warden laughed, "Ok," she whistled, and two armored Wardens stepped forward, blades at Leliana's throat.

"Hurt her, and I will kill you and the rest of the Wardens" I said.

"Leaving the World doomed for the next Blight then? No thank you!" She said.

The two armored Wardens backed away from Leliana, seeing the now fully armored Knight-Captain next to Luke. "We want no trouble with the Chantry." and they fled.

"Cowards! Get back here!" She yelled.

"Now, now my dear, let's not fight, certainly you could enjoy some fun?" I said, seducing her, while winking to Leliana, who nodded.

"Well...I...shouldn't" she said.

"Why not? You've got a near 100% chance of **NOT** getting pregnant." I said, my hand touching her cheek. "Just do me one thing, and I will give you a night to remember." I whisperred into her ear.

"What do you need?" she said, according to her tone of voice, she was in need of this very, very badly.

"Let me go freely, don't say anything to the First Warden of me going to Kirkwall." I said.

"Ok...It's a deal." She said.

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked.

"Robina, Robina...Coslim" she said.

"Well, my dear...wait until tonight, leave your door unlocked." I said.

"Ok" she left blushing profusely.

"Well someone has learned a thing or two from me." Leliana joked.

"I might just know my way into a woman's heart." I joked.

"And how do you figure that?" Leliana asked.

"Have you ever known a woman to deny me for something?" I winked.

"Only myself." Leliana said.

"True...true" I then leaned on the railing.

"Ser, We need to prepare to land tomorrow afternoon." said Charles.

"Ok, once we land, join with me and Leliana at the docks, then we will go find a inn, tavern, hotel, whatever they call it stay there until we find a useable home." I said.

they both nodded, "Got it Ser, but what about the armored Wardens, they won't fall for your charm." Charles said.

"Who's to say they won't...'fall' overboard in the night?" I laughed evily.

"You are really showing your Bard training." Leliana said.

"No it isn't...ok maybe you're right." I sighed, "I only came to Kirkwall, because I heard my Clan is here."

"I know, but we'll not exactly be welcomed." Said Leliana, meaning herself and Charles.

"Won't be the first time I am unliked by some people." he said, shrugging.

"We'll see what happens." I said.

That Night:

As I slipped in, I could tell Robina had been waiting for me, she had her black hair in a puffy-likeness, and was in a thin robe often use by women of ill-repute. "So you've finally arrived, Handsome."

_'I already regret this...'_ I thought to myself, I was silent and looked at her. "I think I've...made a mistake..." I was about to leave when she had tackled me.

"You won't be leaving until it's over." Robina said, her dagger at my neck.

"Ok...easy" I said, the worst part was my body was enjoying this...

"Now, it's time..." She said, getting into her bed.

I had two choices: One, I run to my room, or I stay and...regret what happens. I decided I had to make sure the First Warden won't know where I am...and I walked towards her. "Ok, beautiful..."

"Smart choice..." I then grabbed her throat, choking her to death.

"Sorry, but I won't betray my Bond-Mate." I told her corpse.

I left the room, and saw to the Armored Wardens to meet them on the deck, to make a deal. "So...10 sovereigns, and 5 silvers?" they asked. "Deal."

"Now!" I yelled, and the two were easily pushed overboard. "Glory to the dead." I joked.

"Glory to the fallen, glory to the fallen." Charles said, watching the two slowly bob up, out of their armor.

"You'll die for that Warden!" One shouted.

"Sure, sure." I said, firing an arrow from _Wolf-Killer_, a bow I got from Varathorn, he had actually made me it even though I wanted the clan to use the Iron-bark. One died and sank to the bottom. "If you would, Leliana, my Love." I said.

"As you wish, Luke." she replied, killing the other.

End of Proluge

(A/n: If you liked this chapter, try my Origins story, the Dalish Dragoon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Landing, and Meeting an old friend."

Kirkwall, week or so later:

(Hawke's PoV)

I had woken up, and started moving my joints, the top bed in Gamlen's house was horribly uncomfortable. "Good morning Mother, Gamlen..." I said, before heading out to the Hanged Man.

I had just gotten inside when I heard Varric telling an exaggerated tale about me, I think this one was my newest journey, into the Bone Pit. "...And then, I saw Hawke jam his greatsword into the Giant High Dragon, and kill it instantly." Varric said.

I chuckled, I hadn't really thought much of that fight...and yet I remember that the Dragon was in-between being a Mature Dragon, and a High Dragon. "It wasn't a 'Giant' it was a Mature Dragon, and if I remember, you had shot it in its head, killing it." I said.

"Oh hey Hawke, and I don't think I killed it in the end, you did made sure of it...plus you're the one in Dragon-Bone Plate." Varric replied, smiling.

"So...where's Fereldan's favorite Hero?" I asked.

"Sundermount, heard he's also something called a 'Dragoon' and a Mage, who knows what he really is, Mage, Warrior, Rogue it really doesn't matter." Varric said.

"Well...I'll grab Merril, you get Aveline, Fenris, and Bethany. I know they'd all like to meet him." I said, leaving.

I knocked on Merril's door. "Yes, who is it?" Merril asked.

"It's Hawke, I've come to let you know, Luke Mahariel is at Sundermount, I figured it's about time you see him again." I said.

"I'll be out in a minute Hawke!" She replied.

(Merril's PoV)

'_What should I wear, my normal green-colored robes won't do, I"m going to meet Luke, maybe the rumors of him being Bonded are false...hmm, there is that orange robe I made with Bethany's help...that will work'_ I thought to myself, I carefully began to put it on, it was a nice robe, but made quick-escapes impossible. "Ok, I'm coming out Hawke." I said, and exitted my house.

"Well...it's a nice change from the normal dark green isn't it?" He asked.

"So it is, though it's hard to move in this." I remarked.

"I'll see a tailor and find out if it could get easier to move in, if you want?" he asked.

"Let's get the others and just head on to Sundermount...I want to see if it really is Luke." I said.

Sundermount, hour later:

(Luke's PoV)

"Luke, it is you!" Merril shouted, and I jumped startled.

"Oh, hey Merril, how's my favorite exiled Dalish?" I asked, my arms crossed.

"I've been better...oh this is Cid Hawke, he goes by his last name more often than not, the Dwarf is Varric, the Mage is Bethany Hawke, Cid's sister, the ginger-headed one is Aveline, she's the Guard Captain, she was at-" Merril said.

"Ostagar, Cailan's forces, I remember...Captain." I said, saluting in respect.

"At ease, Warden, Hero of Fereldan." She Saluted.

"At ease, I am no longer apart of the Blighted Wardens." I said.

"The Broody Elf, that's Fenris, an ex-slave of Magister Denarius, of Tevinter." Hawke said.

"I am not 'Broody' I am just myself." Fenris said.

"Greetings to you all...say weren't you at Ostagar as well, Serah Hawke?" I asked.

"I was, but when...Loghain sounded the retreat I rushed away. To warn my Family." Hawke said.

Charles stepped from the side of the Aravel, and Hawke's group was ready to strike him down. "I am Charles, Ex-Knight-Captain of Fereldan." he said, bowing.

"So...Luke, I heard you are a Dragoon, exactly what is that?" Hawke asked.

"I am a Guardian of Thedas, I in my Dragoon-form can summon my Vassal Dragon, Steel-eye Dragon, aka, Steely." I said, and remembered about Leliana, who had just returned form speaking to Ashalle.

"Luke, who are these people?" Leliana asked.

"They are..." I started pointing to each, "Cid Hawke, Bethany Hawke, Aveline, Fenris, and Varric." I breathed out who they were.

"Who's this, Luke?" Merril asked, though she felt she already knew.

"Leliana, my Bond-Mate." I said, and frowned at seeing Merril's frown. "I'm Sorry Merril, I know I promised you...but love blossoms at random...besides we'd have never worked out, what with me becoming a Warden..." I trailed off, feeling terrible.

"No...I understand, I just thought the rumors were false is all." Merril said.

"I'll be here in Kirkwall if you ever want to talk, I"m usually at the Hanged Man, if not then probably here..if not here, I'm visiting Anders." I said.

"Thanks for letting me know, I live in the Alienage, near the stalls, I'm usually at home unless Hawke needs my help." Merril said.

"So...I heard Robina got you into the one thing I asked you to _never_ use..." I said.

"I...know blood magic is wrong, but I thought I'd never see you again otherwise...awhile ago while remaking the Mirror...I...thought I saw Tamlen.." Merril said.

"About that...Tamlen died over a year ago." I said.

"Before you were taken away into the Wardens, I know." Merril said.

"No...I ended up killing him because he got incredibly tainted with the Darkspawn blood...he was already gone..." I said.

"Gone already?" Hawke asked, curiously.

"When one is infected with the Taint, your brain becomes mush, and adventually you're so tainted you become a Ghoul, a darkspawn's slave essentially. No one survives long in a Ghoul-state..." I explained.

"What does a Darkspawn Elf look like?" Hawke asked.

"They're called, Shrieks, assassins, green-skinned, about same height, long dagger-like fingers, usually coated with their blood or other poisons." I said. "I have arrived in Kirkwall for three main reasons, one: The Wardens are after me, Two: I have come to visit the clan, and Three: I'd rather be here where no Warden-Outpost exists than being in the Anderfels."

"Well...Hawke I think we need to get back to finding the last 20 Sovereigns." Varric said.

"What you need the coin for?" I asked.

"We're funding a Deep Roads Expedition, and it is estimated, we'll need 50 Sovereigns, any more could be used for perosnal supplies." Hawke said.

"Well...I'd probably regret it if you guys seemed like them Nobles, 'Go get 'em men!' And go run for the exit." I smiled, and tossed a bag of thirty Sovereigns to Hawke, "I want atleast 5% of the Treasure found." I said.

"That we can do, nice knowing you, Hawke, Bethany, myself, and Anders are heading for the Deep Roads now that we have the coin." Varric said.

"Atleast a week before we're going for sure, some quests to finish up." Hawke said.

"I will take care of it Hawke, don't worry." I said, and remembered "So what sub-class of Warrior are you?"

"Reaver...the blood of my enemies fuels my own powers." Hawke said.

"Smart, smart." I said, "Just let me know who to talk to, and I'll make sure it's done before you get back." I saw Leliana nearly fall, and rushed to help her out.

"I...lost balance is all." She lied.

"Charles, would you take her to my room at the Hanged Man? And watch out for the Pirate...I heard she's here."

"You mean Isabella? Yes, she is here." Hawke said.  
>"Dareth Shiral" I said, bowing to Hawke's group before heading out. Merril decided to head on home so, I made sure she made it safely.<p>

Alienage:

"Who's the guy following you Merril?" one of the Elves asked.

"Just, an old friend...making sure I make it home safely." Merril said.

I followed her inside her home, and smiled at my old friend. "I'll go if you don't need anything else."

"Could we talk for abit?" Merril asked, I nodded and got comfortable. "Do you want anything to drink?...I have water." Merril asked.

"Relax, I'm fine right now, besides I came to talk anyhow..." I said.

"Already I'm a terrible host." She said.

"No, you're not, you're a good host, asking if your guest wanted anything to drink." I said.

"So...what's it like being a Warden?" Merril asked after a long silence.

"Imagine being able to sense Darkspawn...and only having 30 years to live...and the ability of extra stamina." I said.

"You get 30 or so years to live as a Warden?" Merril asked.

"It's a Death Sentence, like the Taint, when me and Tamlen were tainted..."

"So...Anders will adventually die?" she asked.

"Yes...and he'll have _horrible nightmares_, before his time is up." I said.

"Is your time coming?" Merril asked.

"It could be...I've been having nightmares...the Darkspawn are uniting again...Urthemiel still lives." I suddenly froze, remembering Urthemiel was my own son.

"How is that possible, you killed the Archdemon before the Blight truly began?" Merril asked.

"I...on the Eve of battle I panicked, the Warden who did the final blow would die...Morrigan, Asha 'Bellanar's daughter had offered a way to survive...and it required...a _special, very special_, ritual." I said, shaking horribly as the memories were flooding back.

"Are you ok?" Merril asked.

"I...I had to have a child to be safe from the Instant, and probably painful death..." I said at last.

"Luke...are you ok?" Merril asked, her hand on mine to help comfort me.

"My...my son is Urthemiel...I shoul have ignored the ritual, and died that day..." I said...shaking violently.

"Would you like to see the Eluvian?" Merril asked.

"You restored it?" I asked.

"I thought maybe I could find you if I did..." Merril stated.

"I...think I would." I got up, and followed her, the Eluvian was so much more beautiful than in that Cave. "It's beautiful..." I said, touching it... "I've never thought I could ever possibly be worthy of seeing such a beauty..." I fell to my knees, the memories were too much.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Merril asked.

"The Memories...too painful...I can't..." I said, _Shemlen Slayer_ in hand. "Maker forgive my sins...I am unworthy of everything I have been given..." I said, shaking back and forth.

"Stay here, I'll go get Anders." Merril said, leaving her home, and locking it.

Two hours later, Merril's house:

"Merril, this better be important...what the hell is wrong with Luke?" Anders said.

"His memories, he's going insane from them...said something about Flemeth's Daughter, Urthemiel being his son, and then begged the Maker for forgiveness." Merril said to him.

"I can try and help him." Anders said, using Justice/Revenge (would one even call Justice that?) to help him delve into Luke's mind.

Luke's Mind, Fears:

(Ander's PoV)

The first problem was annihilating his fears, there was a room, it seemed to be pure black, black in color...even the fire was a black color..."Demons be gone!" I said, and the room was turned into a small Tavern room, a woman, was laying in the bed, she was barely clinging to life..

"So he fears the Darkness of the Taint, and Leliana dying...Hmm..." I said, thinking of how to deal with this problem. "Revival!" Leliana was breathing normally, and the room turned into a prison, in a cell was Luke, but the others held people I never knew, probably people he had met on his journey to another Dimension. "This could be tricky." I said, my magic was temporarily useless...so I sat down, and thought of a plan.

I suddenly laughed, realizing this was an easy solution, I hit each cell with my staff, and the bars fell to the ground. "Go, be free." I said, and I was then brought to a final fear...the Archdemon winning.

"This isn't an easy solution..." I said, and then sent a few squadrons of Redcliffe Soldiers to hold off the Archdemon, while Alistair got close enough to kill it.

Luke's Mind, Memories:

I was brought to a large library, akin to the one from the Circle, but even longer, each book held Luke's memories, but a massive stack was infront of him...he only had to look at them to be afraid.

"Well...this should be easier." I said, using magic to levitate the books (if one could see it as that) each one was heavier than the last, and the last one was a deep, painful memory...when he nearly died because of Were-Wolves. "Luke...they can't hurt you anymore." I said, and he looked at me, and nodded, the book became light as a feather. "Remember your mistakes are what teach you." I said, as I was brought to the final area.

Luke's Mind, Feelings:

Luke's feelings were among the largest of his problems...And they weren't easy to solve...

Feeling, Love:

Luke knew he had a difficult choice, he still loved Merril...but he was Married to Leliana...and knew any choice he makes would hurt somebody... "End your love for Merril, it's too late for it..." I said, yet I could tell he wasn't able to, he had promises her his heart... "You can still be her friend, but you're married!" I yelled.

"I can't...my heart says to love both, but I can't..." he replied.

"Give up on Merril, Leliana is your Wife, your bond-mate!" I yelled.

"Your right...thank you Anders."

Feeling, Anger:

His anger had shown the Circle Tower on fire, the Library was the heart of the fire, he had anger towards: His Clan, His broken Promises, the Wardens, about everything. "Forget the Wardens, they don't need your help." The fire partially ended.

His Clan, as I saw from his mind showing me, had exiled him and Duncan had taken him to 'save' him from the taint. "They meant to help you, not harm you." I said, the fire was half-way over.

The Promise he made to save the Were-Wolves, had been his major issue, "They attacked first, you owed them nothing." I said, and the Fire finally ended.

Feeling, Depression:

This was it, the final problem, and Luke would be saved. Yet, it was the hardest to solve.

A hundred demons were parading around, using his Depression to strengthen them. "He has allowed us to enter, and we will not be forced away..." a Pride Demon said.

"WE control his Feelings, the Fade will rule over his spirit, and make him the Ultimate Abomination!" a Rage Demon yelled.

"I will use his powers to enhance my own." said a Sloth Demon.

"His Desires make us stronger, much stronger." a Desire Demon said.

"Begone Demons, begone! He is not a Buffet anymore!" I yelled, and suddnely Justice came out.

"Begone Demons, a Spirit of Justice, and a Spirit of Fortitude now protect this soul!" Justice yelled, and unsheathed an impressive looking greatsword, it was shiny, looked to be made of Steel, with atleast 35 runes in it, all made to destroy Demons.

"Begone!" I yelled, and the Demons suddenly died.

Merril's Home, minutes after Anders went into the Fade:

(Luke's PoV)

"I...I'm free!" I said, getting up and looking at Merril, "For the first time in months I can think clearly!"

"Justice?" Anders asked outloud.

"What is it?" Justice asked from with-in me.

"How are you inside him, he's not a mage." Anders asked.

"He is a Dragoon, therefore able to use Dragon-Magic." And with that I regained control.

"I...I owe you one Anders...I'd have never been free otherwise." I said.

"It was a job to save an old friend, nothing more." With that, we went to the Hanged Man to get some drinks, Anders said he'd buy, but I beat him to it.

"I've got enough Sovereigns to buy Kirkwall, with interest." I said, and showed him my stash of over twenty thousand Sovereigns, 25 silvers, and 99 coppers. "I've saved up, and when I came back from the other Dimension, my money had instantly been converted to our currency." I explained.

"Luke, you're...looking better." Isabella said, sitting across from me.

"Ah, hello Isabella, previously '_Captain Isabella, of the Siren's Call_' I said.

"So you here for long?" She asked.

"Merely until the Wardens build an outpost here, then I might return to the other Dimension." I said.

"What ever happened to Zev?" She asked.

"He came back, shortly before I did..." I said.

"And what of the Dwarf, Oghren?" Isabella asked.

"He stayed, something about the Ales being better than Fereldan's, told him Orlesian Ale would probably be better, but he is staying for a few months." I said, and downed a bottle of the finest ales in this Tavern.

"I miss travelling, but least I have friends here in Kirkwall." I sighed.

"Miss the old Swamp Witch any?" Isabella asked.

"I hated her, our relationship was purely to _itch a scratch_, nothing more." I said.

"I see...that offer still up, in me teaching you to be a Duelist, for a fun night?"

"No. I'm a happily married man now." I said, "But I couldn't deny a beautiful Elf, if she truly needed help." I was looking directly at Merril, who blushed.

"Luke! No flirting!" Leliana shouted, startling everyone in the Tavern.

"Damn...she heard me." I sighed, drinking my second bottle.

"Luke Mahariel!" she Yelled, causing me to smash my head into the table.

"I swear she must be a mage, she's obviously reading my mind!" I joked.

"I'd just stop now, Luke...she sounds pretty angry." Anders said.

"Are you my friend, or my Doctor?" I asked.

"Both..." Anders said.

"Yes, Doc, I'll go make my Wife happy." I said, although I was laughing as I said this.

"Just go now." Anders said, and I left.

"He's got a pretty jealous wife doesn't he?" Isabella asked.

"Well, Orlesian Bards aren't the type to be anything but Jealous when they finally get married." Anders joked, and suddenly an arrow landed next to Anders' hand, being fired from a master no doubt.

"Well...I should get ready to head out to the Blighted Deep Roads." Anders said, he was pale from the warning shot.

"Well, Kitten, I'll take you home, and then head to bed, it's getting late." Isabella said.

"I'm actually going to stay, make sure Luke doesn't get harmed or anything." Merril said.

"He can't love you and Leliana, Merril you know that right?" Isabella asked.

"He will I saw it in his heart." Merril said.

"Sure...sure. Good night Kitten."


End file.
